


Monophobia ࿈

by EquinoxQueen



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Choking, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxQueen/pseuds/EquinoxQueen
Summary: A short exploration of WoLxNPC. Now with smut!
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	Monophobia ࿈

The moon held high, casting its silver gaze over the water, the sound of the falls stirring the flickering surface. In the distance, the torches held their vigil, watching where the few late-night guards of Rhalgr’s Reach could not. Aiisa sat below the Destroyer, crisp night air filling her lungs. How many days had it been now? She’d been stuck in a cot for nearly a week, a product of a sparring match against one of her fellow scions, interrupted by a roaming golem. At least she wasn’t alone, Lyse moving her own cot near her so they could sit and pass the time together. A small sigh escaped her lips, a clawed thumb rubbing against her right arm, right at her only scar there, memories flooding back.

Until she heard the sound of footsteps. Breaking free from the reverie, she scrabbled for a weapon of some kind, finding a medium-sized rock; looking in the direction of the noise. She stared at the figure, short breaths preparing for another confrontation. Her fears were assuaged quickly as the person came closer, her grip on the rock loosening, letting it fall into the dust. “Couldn’t sleep either, huh?” She spoke, looking over Lyse in the pale light.

The other girl walked a bit closer, voice quiet against the splash, “Something like that. More just... Curious where you went, I suppose.” A moment of silence passed, Lyse breaking it once more, “Mind if I sit down?” She gestured to the grass next to Aiisa.

“‘Course not. Though you really don’t need to worry about me” Aiisa shifted over, allowing Lyse room as she sat down.

“What’d you come out here for anyway?” Lyse posed, cocking her head at Aiisa.

“A good question,“ Aiisa fell onto her back, “to think. A terribly dangerous thing to do at night.”

"Oh? Then what is it you're thinking about?" Lyse leaned back, gazing upon Aiisa's face.

Aiisa glanced towards her, rusted eyes contrasting the ocean in front of her, “The past.” She huffed, hoping that it would be the end of the conversation.

Lyse hummed a moment, breaking the purposeful silence, “Speaking of, you never did tell me about that scar on your arm.” She gingerly placed a few fingers along the skin, feeling the taut muscle beneath.

Shivering, Aiisa’s eyes shifted back to the stars, left hand reaching over to meet Lyse’s fingertips, covering the rest of the marking with her scales. Slowly, she began to speak, “Only happening if I’ve been drinking, ask me then.”

“Fine, but I’m holding you to that.”

“Then I’m taking an oath of sobriety.” Aiisa grumbled. She slacked back again, fingers sliding away to reveal the skin beneath, only to be quickly caught by Lyse’s hand, firmly grasping the cool scales. Aiisa’s eyes flicked back towards the other’s, an inquisitive eyebrow shooting up to match.

Lyse paused to gently run her thumb along the scales, her breath hitching a moment before breathing in; blushing as she prepared herself, “Look, Ai-,” Aiisa’s face quickly tensed, sitting up as her lips parted fractionally to cut her off, “I have feelings for you. And- I don’t know if you feel the same, but I need you to know.”

Time had stopped. Or at least appeared to, for the pair; eyes locked in glassy reflection. The gentle sound of the falling water behind them was the only thing that continued, waiting for either of them to speak. A flash of motion Aiisa’s arms quickly grasping at Lyse; one wrapping around her waist and the other at her shoulder, pulling her into a deep kiss. Lyse let out a small 'eep', settling into the act after a moment. Finally, the endless second ended, Lyse's view shifting away timidly. 

"I'm glad you said something. I was worried I was the only one." Aiisa remarked, her voice was soft, a toothy grin plastered on her face.

Lyse's heart was racing, dizzy from the sudden display, "I-I. How are you so nonchalant about this?" She was more stunned than anything, talking too fast. A short rumble of a laugh escaped Aiisa, arms squeezing tighter and pulling Lyse on top of her, foreheads touching as she gazed into her eyes.

Aiisa put a pair of claws upon Lyse’s chin, bringing her face close enough for another peck, “I said I was thinking before this, remember? We’ll thrive together, I’m sure of it.” She settled back into a smile, content to merely gaze into her new half’s eyes.

“But what about the Scions? What are they gonna-.” She exclaimed, quickly being cut off by another quick smooch, pouting, “Not fair…”

A hearty laugh escaped Aiisa’s lips, threatening to stretch over the encampment; she took a moment to reclaim her demeanor, “You can do the same when I start talking too much. Stop worrying, anyways. It’ll all be fine.” A fair-skinned hand brushed along the other’s scalp, running the digits through the golden tresses.

Lyse yawned, a hand reaching to gently rest along Aiisa's horns, "You're right, you're right… Thank you for well, being here. I just want to fall asleep right here."

The hand on her horn, the slight rise and fall of twin chests… this was the part of life Aiisa missed. She shifted, keeping Lyse where she was as she sat up, cradling the other close, "Tell you what: You get started on sleeping. I'll carry you back to the Barber. I've done enough thinking for tonight anyway." Aiisa moved, shifting her head to the side to wrap Lyse's arm around her nape, hands moving to support her back and knees as she slowly stood, the body in her arms nestled against her own. Aiisa began to walk, with powerful slowness; careful not to move the one she cradled so carefully. Quietly, they slipped back into their tent within the Barber, hidden away from the world.

Ever-so-gently, Lyse was lowered onto the cot, Aiisa’s fingers brushing away a few errant strands of hair from her forehead, leaning down to kiss the skin beneath. A hand reached up to Aiisa’s cheek, Lyse rolling over to pull her in close, whispering in her ear, “I want you.”

The hairs on Aiisa’s arm stiffened, the simple words forcing an almost predatory gaze upon her face, thoughts she kept neatly tucked away were drawn to the forefront. Her hands began their trek, starting from the collar of Lyse's shirt, and began to shift downwards, carefully examining the cloth-covered form beneath; finally reaching the hem, she began to pull upwards. Aiisa's head dipped, placing a small kiss at Lyse's abdomen, repeating the process with each ilm that the shirt revealed. Stopping at her chest to rim the underside of her bra, Aiisa quickly unclasped the undergarment as she continued her movement, ceasing at the peak of Lyse's chest to nip at one of the light buds that lie there, eliciting a sweet sound from the other's throat. The trail continued, one more kiss lingering at Lyse's collarbone, sampling the taste. 

"You're going to leave a mark…" Lyse's quiet voice broke through as Aiisa pulled away from the flesh with a fanged smirk on her face, viewing the deep red spreading along Lyse's cheeks.

"That's the goal, darling." Aiisa slithered back down, hands trailing along Lyse's flanks, hooking below the smallclothes at her waist to remove the paired garments in a single motion. Below lie the purpose of the act, a divine gate for her to breach. But her own garments had to be attended before the blasphemy could begin; the shell peeled away to reveal the myriad of markings along her toned flesh, a dazzling contrast to the nearly unmarked muscle beneath her own form.

Aiisa prowled onto the cot, left hand leading by landing near her partner’s head, "Every single ilm of you is perfect, Lyse." Aiisa whispered as her right hand floated to Lyse’s knee, tracing a winding trail along her inner thigh. Settling herself alongside Lyse, Aiisa’s hand began to apply pressure, passing just above that most intimate point before sliding back down, twin fingers passing over the sacred ground, a shudder taking over her lover’s nerves as Aiisa pressed forward, a single, thick digit beginning its exploration of the delicate passage.

Lyse's hands quickly lashed out, searching for purchase along Aiisa's body, fingers wrapped around her waist in one, and another at her horn, the sensitive material causing Aiisa to shiver as the strange sensation struck her body. Lyse spoke softly as she saw the reaction, "S-sorry, I didn't-." Aiisa moved to quiet her with a kiss, hand pulling up to accentuate the motion. The noise that Lyse created was melodic, the hint of the song causing another idea to blossom. Aiisa's claw slowly wrapped around Lyse's vulnerable neck, thumb against her chin as she gave a curious glance up, silently asking for permission.

"Two squeezes of your left hand when you want me to stop." Aiisa mimicked the motion with her right, Lyse's hips rolling into the pleasure as she nodded, staring straight back into Aiisa's being. Her left claw stretched, settling back upon the flesh with a careful pressure behind it, gently blocking the supply of air to Lyse's lungs. A pause of primary motion as a secondary digit coaxed its way into Lyse's petals, her left leg wrapping around Aiisa’s as she readjusted to the sensation. Aiisa’s hand rested along Lyse’s hip, her thumb caressing just above the rest of her fingers, dipping low to feel the energy before retreating, a practiced dance as her joints moved, forming voiceless exclamations on stifled lips, Lyse’s right arm sliding down to Aiisa’s shoulder, gripping the pliant scales. A simple swipe of a digit passed the flat against the tight bundle of nerves nestled between Lyse’s thighs, an inflamed gasp reduced by the opposite thumb, sparks threatening to set her entire body alight as they passed along her spine, muscles arching; guiding her closer to the source lying next to her, eyes wide open as they began to unfocus, breath untrained for these acts. Lyse dug in with both of her hands, nails scraping against skin and scale alike as the sparks took hold, kindling in her chest forcing the heat outward, the birth of a star taking it’s shimmering hold inside of herself, guided by another’s hands.

The dragon’s claw slipped from her neck, running upstream through her tresses to press the pair’s lips into one, the edge of the cliff surpassed; causing Lyse to soar high above her worldy worries, lost in the momentous bliss of life. Slowly, she came down, breath no longer flowing over Aiisa’s face, returned to deep inhales which measured the remaining air between them, allowing the gentle whisper of: “I love you,” to pass. Aiisa’s arms slowly crossed the silent threshold, wrapping the smaller frame up and bringing her in close.

Lyse shifted beneath the other’s frame, getting a clearer view of her face, speaking softly, “But you didn’t-.”

“Shush. You can repay it once we’re better.” Aiisa sleepily interjected her, yawning as she nestled herself into the cushions below.

“Fine, but I’m holding you to that.”


End file.
